For the purpose of realizing a high integration degree, semiconductor devices having nanowire channels have been developed. Methods of forming nanowires may be divided into a top-down method and a bottom-up method, and each method has its own advantages and disadvantages. For example, in the top-down method, forming a nanowire at a desired position can be easy, however, forming a nanowire smaller than a certain size may not be easy, so a high integration degree may not be realized. In order to overcome such disadvantages, a double-patterning method has been developed, however, performing the method can be complicated. A flow directed alignment method, a Langmuir Blodgett (LB) method, and a bubble-blown method are examples of the bottom-up method. In these methods, forming nanowires at desired positions in a desired arrangement may not be easy, even though forming nanowires having minute sizes can be easy.